The present invention relates generally to improvements in water sprinklers and more particularly pertains to new and improved arc-traversing water sprinklers wherein a body structure carrying a discharge nozzle moves back and forth through a preselected arc.
Those concerned with the development of the arc-traversing water sprinkler of the type commonly known as "rain-bird" have long experienced the problems of the oscillating member of the sprinkler becoming fouled on its bearing shaft. Also, when such sprinklers are used on lines having high water pressure, they operate eradically in that the oscillating member is caused to bang the body structure twice during one cycle creating opposing revolutionary forces in the body structure. Besides these inadequacies, the prior art sprinklers are not easily repairable. For example, if the oscillating mechanism becomes damaged, the whole unit would have to be replaced.